


О джакузи и гуакамоле

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Bucky is not impressed, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Sam is internally screaming, also externally, dat jacuzzi, don't play with the food, guacamole, okay may be a little, tinkering Tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: — Представь себе, Стиву приснился Тони Старк.— Опять?





	О джакузи и гуакамоле

**Author's Note:**

> баловство между делом, просто потому что. а отдувается опять Сэм.  
> (я забыла границу между crack treated seriously и всем остальным. help.)
> 
> посвящается чатику, с которым мы как-то активно играли в Avengers Academy (нынешняя механика мне, увы, не позволяет), в частности Эйриху.   
> (концепт скульптуростроения из гуакамоле выдернут из одного упоротого вечера, когда мои дорогие друзья строили Шир из васаби. don’t ask.)

　　— Мне опять приснился Старк.

　　Сэм Уилсон не считал себя человеком с чересчур буйным воображением. Он ко всему старался относиться с толикой спокойствия и просто между делом пожимать плечами — иначе здесь можно было сойти с ума. В Академии что ни день, то очередная схватка с гостями из космоса, королевскими особами с Луны, путешественниками из будущего, прошлого, параллельных вселенных, а самое страшное — с собственными чувствами. Как бы сильно Сэму ни хотелось порой посреди разговора расправить крылья, взлететь повыше и выкрикнуть что есть мочи "Какого хрена???!", он делал это только мысленно. Чуть кивал головой, когда кто-то говорил о кровной мести и телепортирующихся собаках (почему всегда именно собаках?), задумчиво хмурил брови, когда в клубе обсуждали опыт вселения хтонических чудовищ и космических симбионтов и улыбался, когда тема опасно приближалась к обсуждению чужих крашей. Не то чтобы он не обсуждал свой. Но не при Джанет ван Дайн же.

　　В любой из обычных вторников он мог бы посоперничать в искусстве внешнего спокойствия с Железным Кулаком. Но только не в этот, когда Стив Роджерс, честь и совесть всея Академии, плюхнулся на скамейку в парке и тяжко вздохнул.

　　— Опять? — на выдохе повторил Сэм, поворачиваясь к другу всем корпусом. Хорошо ещё, что он не сделал глоток газировки, иначе она бы покрывала сейчас и Стива, и его самого, и подозрительно неудивлённого Баки, который полулежал на своём подносе и старательно сооружал что-то из гуакамоле.

　　— На этот раз хотя бы не в джакузи? — протянул он чуть позже вопроса Сэма и сочувственно похлопал по роджеровскому плечу железной рукой, не отвлекаясь от скульптуростроения.

　　Стив вздохнул, словно бы желая, чтобы это было не так, и стянул с подноса Сэма картонку с молоком, а потом глянул на композицию из гуакамоле. — Это что, Шир?

　　— Во-первых, Стив, всегда пожалуйста. Никогда не пойму твоей зацикленности на молоке, тебе оно без надобности. Во-вторых, в каком месте это Шир? В-третьих, тебе снился Старк в джакузи? — Сэм даже умудрился по привычке пожать плечами, хотя пресловутое “какого хрена?” так и рвалось с языка. По всему выходило, что это обсуждалось не впервые. И даже не во второй раз, если Стив Роджерс примирительно и обречённо реагирует на слова “Старк” и “джакузи” в одном предложении, да ещё и обращённом к нему. Произойди это сразу после этой дурацкой Гражданской войны, он бы несколько изменился в лице и отрицал всё ещё неделю. Просто на всякий случай.

　　Баки метнул в Сэма недовольный взгляд, выудил из рюкзака лего-фигурку одного из хоббитов (вот так сразу сложно было разобрать, которого именно) и поставил рядом с выемкой в зелёном холмике. Узнаваемости это не особенно помогло.

　　— Это полезно, — Стив чуть склонил голову и поддел соломинкой дорожку из гуакамоле. — Конечно, Шир. И это всё потому, что я так ни разу там и не побывал.

　　— В джакузи, не в Шире, — рассеянно добавил Баки, аккуратно поправляя хоббиту плащ. 

　　— Чувак, — Сэм теперь никак не мог отвести взгляда от кучки измельченного авокадо, которая благодаря стараниям Капитана действительно начала походить на улочку Шира. — Там же были все. Буквально каждый несчастный, что решил поступить в эту сумасшедшую Академию. Кажется, даже альтбот. 

　　Стив нахмурился, и ювелирно вылепленная печная труба хоббитовского домика сплющилась слишком сильно.

　　— Это же почти как посвящение. Как пытка танцевальным поединком от Локи. Как снятие мерок от Джэн, хочешь ты того или нет. Как угрозы от Чёрной Вдовы.

　　— Товарищи! — шутливо бросила Наташа, возникнув на скамейке рядом с Сэмом словно прямо из воздуха. Создалось впечатление, что он её призвал. Как тогда с Мефисто, когда кто-то перепутал слова на уроке латыни. 

　　Когда Наташа впервые назвала их “товарищами”, Баки на автопилоте полез в драку, и Чёрная Вдова обездвижила его поразительным захватом ногами. Где-то между тем, как колено Романовой врезалось в его скулу, и встречей его затылка с землёй Баки Барнс и решил, что хочет от неё детей. Или хотя бы спаррингов пару раз в неделю для начала.

　　— Нат, — внимание Баки моментально перенеслось с обретающего презентабельный вид дворика хоббита (кажется, это всё-таки был Брендибак) на рыжеволосую шпионку. — Прекрасно выглядишь.

　　— Знаю, — произнесла она, опустила взгляд и нахмурилась. — Это что, Шир?

　　— Причём поближе к притокам Брендивайна, судя по всему, — буркнул Сэм. — Но не суть. Представь себе, Стиву приснился Тони Старк.

　　— Опять? — Наташа цокнула языком и поправила сплюснутую трубу из гуакамоле. 

　　— Да какого!.. — Сэм выхватил у неё из рук трубочку от пакета с молоком, которую она хотела приспособить под дерево или, может, забор. — Почему я обо всём узнаю последним? 

　　— Потому что не приходишь на посиделки к Джэн по средам, — Наташа приподняла одну бровь и тут же добавила. — Кстати, Джеймс, на этой неделе ты отвечаешь за напитки. 

　　— Ты же знаешь, — Сэм понизил голос и почти прошипел. — я не могу.

　　В конце концов, в среду был день завоза новых комиксов, и Сэм проводил его в магазинчике неподалёку. Вместе с Камалой.

　　— Что за посиделки? — одновременно с ним произнёс Стив. 

　　— Не волнуйся, Кэп, ничего криминального там не происходит...

　　— Ты уверена? Мы же о Джэн говорим! — продолжал шипеть Сэм.

　　—...ну разве что немного ставок.

　　— На спорт? До следующей игры ещё уйма времени, — Стив прочертил зубочисткой линии веток на кустах из гуакамоле, не заметив, как Баки одними губами прошептал в её сторону “Накинь ешё двадцатку за то, что осталась максимум неделя”. — И что значит, в джакузи были все? И Динамо? И мадам Гидра? Ты тоже, Нат?

　　— Надо же где-то отмокать после пыльных подвалов Фьюри, — пожала плечами Романова. — Что до сомнительных личностей, они заваливаются туда вне расписания.

　　— Что-то я тебя там никогда не видел, — Баки прищурился. 

　　— Я вполне сомнительная личность, Джеймс.

　　— А я нет?

　　Наташа красноречиво скрестила руки на груди.

　　— И ты, Бак? Вот чёрт.

　　— Не поминай всуе, явится же, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз заявила Наташа. В Академии всё могло случиться. — И, Стив, тебя же неоднократно приглашали, разве нет?

　　Сэм вспомнил все те разы, когда краем уха слышал все эти полные надежды приглашения. Надо отдать должное Старку: упорствовать он умел. Но мало кто мог посоперничать со Стивом в упрямстве.

　　— ...нет? — протянул Роджерс, пытаясь отбросить внезапное желание втянуть голову в плечи под взглядом своих друзей. — То есть, больше нет. 

　　— Не самая плохая тактика, — Баки пожал плечами. Наташа щёлкнула окружённого раем из гуакамоле хоббита на старкфон, и Барнс торопливо упрятал фигурку обратно в карман кофты. — Мне пора.

　　— Мне тоже, — Наташа соскользнула со скамейки, не обращая внимание на вопросительное выражение кэповского лица.

　　— Держись, друг, — Сэм поспешил присоединиться к “товарищам” и задать ещё парочку каверзных вопросов. Несмотря на имидж, он всё-таки ненавидел быть не в курсе событий.

***

　　— Ты опять ему снился, — сказал Баки, наблюдая за тем, как Тони Старк снимает панель с его железной руки и готовится залезть туда самой маленькой и нелепой отвёрткой, которую он только видел в жизни. Когда Железный человек сосредоточен, смысл сказанного не всегда доходит до него сразу. Если вообще доходит. Пару недель Баки пользовался этим, пересказывая тексты песен, написанных для Наташи, но потом оказалось, что феноменальная память Старка справлялась со всем бессознательно, и Тони теперь периодически цитировал не особо удачные куски из музыкальных черновиков.

　　— Замечательно, — пробормотал Старк и задел один из проводов, отчего один из металлических пальцев звонко стукнул о ладонь, словно бы примагнитился. — Извини. Такое не повторится. Скорей всего.

　　— В джакузи, — уточнил Баки, вернув все пальцы в исходное условно расслабленное состояние. 

　　— Просто прекрасно, — продолжил Тони. — А теперь пошевели большим пальцем.

　　— И похвально, конечно, но не думаю, что тактика игнора сработает. Хотя кое-что вроде бы…

　　— Прости, погоди, что? ЧТО? — смысл сказанного, наконец, добрёл до занятого инженерными чудесами мозга Тони Старка. — Как это “опять”? Кому это “ему”? Я его не игнорирую! Я его игнорирую? Когда такое было? Я же задизайнил ему новый щит! Три новых щита! Ладно, два новых щита и тарелку для гуакамоле… И…

　　— Я бы на твоём месте ещё закрыл джакузи на недельку. Для профилактики.

　　— Зачем джакузи профилактика? Это тебе не общественный бассейн, Барнс, и я знаю про все вылазки всей этой чёртовой Академии… Вижн подогревает его своей температурой тела! Волосы Медузы забивают весь водосток! Ты вечно забываешь потом прочистить свой высокотехнологичный протез, а я пока не разобрался с влиянием горячей водой... и не смотри на меня так! Наташа…

　　При упоминании её имени Баки навострил уши, но Старк вдруг резко заткнулся.

　　— Я перестал звать его на вечеринки. И в джакузи. И даже не заметил, какого… — на его лице проступило что-то отдалённо похожее на панику, а внутренности протеза вдруг заискрили от того, что отвёртка соскользнула куда-то не туда.

　　— Ох, дьявол! Чёрт, чёрт, прости! 

　　— Профилактика, — напомнил Баки чуть позже, перебирая металлическими пальцами, которые больше не барахлили (“Завязывайте уже все с гуакамоле!”).

 

　　В среду вечером, через пару дней после того, как Старк действительно закрыл доступ на верхние этажи своей Башни, а слухи в Академии чуть поутихли, Стив украдкой выскользнул из комнаты со спортивной сумкой, в которую до того покидал полотенце, плавки и щит (куда же без него!).

　　Прикрывший за ним окно Баки закинул в рюкзак упаковку сидра и отправился к Джэн. Похоже, скоро он сорвёт на ставках настоящий куш.


End file.
